Scourge (Melete)
Scourge... The hunter, leader of the Sweeps. To be stalked by him or his Sweeps is the stuff of pure nightmares for many Autobots, even Decepticons fear the possibility of being stalked by them. Personality Scourge himself, is actually a surprisingly simple mech. A full fuel tank and shelter is more than enough for him to be content. He likes thinking of himself as a bit of a 'free spirit' often seeming to forget his place within the Decepticons, needing light reminding from Cyclonus. However challenging his authority is a bad thing, he does not take usurpers lightly or insults to him and his Sweeps. Scourge is a rather amicable mech as well, he dislikes in-fighting and plays peace enforcer often, as such he actually has a surprisingly good relationship with his superior officers albeit it took longer for him to work with Galvatron. The Unicron Wars/Season 3 Scourge was one of the three Heralds that awoke within a cavernous chamber inside Unicron. His bellows of power and allegiance ringing out with those of his leader and comrades. Scourge and his Sweeps acted like sheepdogs coralling the Decepticons, forcing those available to watch their new leaders forceful display of power as he took command once more. The ensuing battle took two years and wore both sides pretty thin. In that time Scourge along with the Heralds made a terrifying name for himself, infamously Scourge forced Metroplex out of the fight. After the Metrotitan appeared to rescue Omega Supreme as he failed against Cyclonus Scourge and his Sweeps swarmed over him, tearing entryways for themselves into the titan's body and wreaking havoc upon the insides. Scourge is responsible for damaging Metroplex's T-cog. Along with the other Heralds Scourge's behaviour was also becoming erratic too, hissing at shadows, becoming edgy and at one point he seemed to suffer some sort of unknown internal damage as a unseen force ripped away at him as he mentally rebelled against some''thing''. At great potential personal cost, Scourge and the other Heralds became... unfocused, deliberately so and then Unicron had enough with his creations and arrived at the battle himself. With his power over them only intensifying with proximity Scourge was reduced to a howling monstrosity guarding Unicron like a slavering dog until the beast was destroyed from within. Like the other Heralds Scourge was left inert for several months after Unicron's death, he and Cyclonus fell down in an asteroid field. The duo awoke to no direction or leadership, but they knew deep in their sparks what to start on next. They found the Decepticons pitifully wallowing on Chaar, desperate for the aid only a true leader could bring them. They were easy to rile up with a few choice words from Cyclonus, putting their minds together they accurately gave a direction from accumulated knowledge and visual recordings of the direction Galvatron was flung, from there on out Cyclonus followed Scourge and his elite trackers to the planet of Thrull where a purple hand reached out from one of many molten plasma pools. NOTE: From here on out, events follow somewhat closely to season 3, so I won't just retype it all out but make notes upon differences in no particular order (will also be updated as more ideas and such come through).